Sekirei Alternative
by Ace-The-Hedgehog117
Summary: New setting for Minato and his girls. The group is now teens, and Miya ACTUALY looks her age. Funny kagari/homura. OOC Minato.
1. Chapter 1

_**I changed Minato's personality A LOT, he s too much of a what's the word. Wus? Yeh that's the word.**_

_**Wus.**_

_**Also I changed their ages, there all teens now except Miya, Cuz she's an old lady who's now like 26+.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei but if I did we would already have a third season.**

**Sekirei Alternative**

"Damn it." I grunted as I dragged my feet through the snow.

I had just ran away from my house.

My dad was too busy to notice and my mom was passed out on the couch.

I wish I could have gone to a boarding school like my sister.

It was my birthday today, yet no-one noticed.

I've had it with that family.

As I continued walking; my vision started blurring.

I have nothing to lose and right now death sounds wonderful.

I drop to the ground and rest my eyelids.

My vision turns Black.

_My vision clears for a second, and I notice Hair?_

Brown Hair.

And warmth.

_I'm being carried somewhere huh?_

Oh well, after all I'm not afraid of dying.

As long as it's not America I'll be fine.

Black Vision.

My vision Clears yet again and I see faces.

The first is a Blonde.

She's beautiful, blue eyes, long hair, and a little pout.

The perfect blonde tsundere.

A Sunset Ocean.

The next face is a brown haired girl with glasses.

Although she looks innocent I can instantly see her other side.

Pervert glasses.

The next girl was a brunette with abnormally large breasts, not that I was complaining.

She had a flower on one side of her hair, and some sort of bottle on the other.

A Drunken Flower?

The next person is one with an elegant yet fierce aura about her.

The lavender haired woman was carrying a child.

The Hiana Mask.

A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes, sucking on a pacifier.

The Little Tree.

The next one was a familiar one.

A girl who looked almost exactly like the third, breasts and all.

Yet instead of flowers and bottles, she had stars.

The Shining Star.

The seventh was a brown haired girl with a look of innocence unmatched even by the little tree.

The Bear's Cub.

The final face was an odd one.

His hair was a white ashy color.

It was hard to tell whether it was of a male or a female.

This person looks more masculine than feminine, but not by much.

His shirt was low cut and I could see bandages on his chest.

_Is he hurt?_

A Cold Flame...

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekirei Alternative**

"Where am I?" I asked the odd looking people around me.

"You're at the Izumo orphanage." Said the purple haired woman.

"Musubi carried you here!" squealed the brown haired girl cheerfully.

"Who's that?" I ask trying my best not to over think the situation.

Orphanage huh? Oh well.

Right now I'm trying to keep my cool and just go with whatever comes at me...like some sort of drifter.

"That's me!" she yells, she's a little too peppy for my liking.

It gets quiet and I decide to address the ashen haired guy on his wounds.

"What happened?"

"What?" He asks, confused.

"I can see the bandages on your chest, can I ask about it?" I reply

"What!" he yells, buttoning up his shirt and blushing madly.

"Kagari gets all hot and bothered when you talk about 'his'-" starts the star shirted girl, but gets interrupted.

"Uzume!" he yells, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Oh my, I think we should let...hmm" begins the woman, then stares at me.

"Minato, Sahashi Minato" I inform her of my name.

"..Sahashi get settled everyone."

Soon all of my "guests" leave the room except Kagari.

...Silence

"This was my room." He says "and now it's ours." He adds remorsefully.

"Umm...w-why would we share a room?" I ask him.

At this point I'm not completely sure he's a 'He' and this concerns me.

"All of the other rooms are being used by the girls, and I'm the only m-male here, other than you." He explains probably still flustered from the previous conversation.

"Right...umm what is the purple haired woman's name?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh that's Miya, she's very kind...just don't talk about her age. It's some sort of unspoken ru-"

"What are you talking about in here?" says Miya looking in from the freshly opened sliding door.

A demonic mask appears behind her as a dark aura lingers over her outline.

"Oh I was just asking if you were Kagari's sister." I lie trying to keep a straight face.

She puts her hand on her cheek and finds a light pink tint "My my, you flatter me Sahashi."

She closes the door and the tension lifts.

"Thanks for that, you don't want to see Miya angry." He informs me.

"I kinda noticed. So how long have I been out?" I ask getting up and trying to start up another conversation.

"Well Musubi found you around sundown so...it's nine 'o' clock"

"...Is there any way I can take a bath?" I ask, feeling sweaty.

"Well yes, but what about your clothes?"

"If you can't let me borrow some of yours I think I can re-use these..."

A small silence follows, and then he gives me his reply.

"All I have are dress shirts and long coats..."

"Those are fine...if you don't mind"

He blushes and mutters and 'okay' as he goes over to his cabinet to retrieve the clothes.

As he opens it I find five pairs of his White dress shirt, Black dress pants, Black dress shoes, and long coat combo.

Also 5 rolls of bandage tape.

_Why would he need 5 rolls?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekirei Alternative**

"I sincerely hope you have learned your lesson." Punishes Miya

I was really JUST trying to take a bath, but it all went horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, I'll make sure to return them when I get new ones." I state hoping I would be able to find a job, or at least a high school that gives out free uniforms.<p>

"No problem, I have a lot of clothes just like that."

I start heading to the bathroom, but I can t shake the feeling that I'm being watched...or followed.

I'll keep looking back just in case.

"Ahh." I exhaled as I dip into the hot bath, after I showered of course.

_What am I going to do? _

I mean I'm at an orphanage and I'm not even an orphan.

Miya may help me find a new school, or maybe I can go to my old one if were close enough...but I would rather go to a new one...start off fresh.

Tomorrow I'll go look around town and see where all the shops and other things are.

_**-SLIDE-**_

_What was that?_

I look to the door and find two figures.

Oh no.

"Woo Matsu I think we have a special treat for the day hehe" coos the first.

Drunken Flower

"Yeah lucky us! What are we gonna do first Kazehana." giggles Matsu.

Pervert Glasses

"W-What are you doing?" I ask/yell/squeak.

They lean over, and then I realize; they're completely naked...and so am I!

Sure I am a hormonal teenager but that doesn't mean I want to get raped!

"Well I think we should get in the tub first." Flirts Kazehana as she touches my cheek.

"Hehe Time to Experi-" Matsu gets interrupted by yet ANOTHER intruder.

"Eh W-What is going on in here!" yells the nude blonde standing in front of 'us', Her hands at her hips and a blush creeps across her face, almost as red as my own.

Sunset Ocean

She stands there glaring angrily, that is until she spots me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yells sliding the door closed, blush as red as my own now.

Just as I was about to explain ANOTHER person runs in.

"My my what is going on here Sahashi, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi, I had no idea you were all so shameless."

Just my luck...

And that's how I ended up sitting in the seiza position with a wooden spoon mark on my forehead, next to Matsu with the other two behind me...

For the rest of the night...

With no dinner, and just when Kagari had over-hyped Miya's cooking.

"This I all your fault, you filthy little monkey." Accuses Tsukiumi.

"I didn't do anything." I say angrily glaring at the wall.

"Lies." She exclaims waving her hands.

"Sorry Tsukiumi." Both girls say with great synchronization

"I should have known, how can both of you be such shameless floozies?" She mumbles.

"Why do you have an accent?" I ask trying to start up a conversation.

"What dost thou speak of?"

I purse my lips in frustration.

_Does she really not notice?_

"It's cute." My inner flirt speaks out.

Something in me just wants to see the blonde blush and fidget uncontrollably.

"W-What are you saying? H-how shameless can you be?" She exclaims and mutters the end, doing exactly as I predicted.

"Ooo looks like Minato has a crush on you Blondie." Teases Kazehana pouting a little.

I hope the rest aren't like this little group

We spent the rest of the night chatting and shifting from left to right to ease the pain of seiza.

I leaned to my right a little too much and landed on something soft.

Though I'll probably regret it in the morning I dozed off on my mysterious pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sekirei Alternative**

WACK! WACK!

That is the sound of my wake up call.

Accompanied by the pain of wooden spoon-to-forehead contact.

And a yelp from my "pillow".

As rub my forehead I open my eyes and find myself laying on Matsu who was also rubbing away the pain.

"My My Sahashi, I didn't know you were such a deviant, I'm having second thoughts about letting you stay here." says Miya holding her "instrument of destruction".

"I-Its not my fault, I can't sleep upright." I explain.

Truth is I CAN, I just didn't feel like spending my first night in agony.

Plus I spent the night resting my head on the thighs of a cute girl, what do I have to complain about?

"No matter, now come the others need to introduce themselves."

And like that I am lead to the dining room where the "others" are all up and about.

I see Kagari but I also see three new faces.

One male one and two females.

The male was wearing normal clothes like my old set plus a jean colored jacket.

The two girls were wearing kinky looking Maid clothes.

Thunder and Lighting

I look to Kagari, who shows me a "wait" sign.

"So is this the new kid?" asked the man

"Yes, Sahashi introduce yourself" said Miya looking to me.

"I am Sahashi Minato, pleased to meet you." I say bowing slightly to the new people.

"Woah, you sure you re not making some sort of formal army Miya" he asks.

Not sure if he's kidding or not.

Miya giggles and replies "What would give you that idea Kauro?"

She shows that familiar smile and he hides behind the other two girls.

They bow and say "Were sorry Miya."

She waves it off and tells them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Seo and these are my girls." he states showing a sly smirk and wink.

I turn my head since I know what s going to happen next...

WACK!

"Were not YOUR girls!"

"I'm Hibiki"

"and I'm Hikari"

"Were Seo's sisters"

...

"So why are you wearing those Maid clothes?"

"Do you really want to know?" says Seo with a smirk.

This guy is so-

"Stop that pervert, there for our part-time jobs" states Hikari dropping Seo's smirk.

"Anyway, Kaoru has brought you over some of his spare clothes." says Miya

"T-thank you" I say.

I'm surprised that he didn't as-

"Yeah you just have to come help me and my friends on a job."

I spoke too soon.

"Job?"

"Kaoru that's not what we agree-" states Miya

"No it's fine, I would feel bad just taking his clothes without giving him anything in return."

* * *

><p>"Heh you did a good job kiddo." says one of the construction workers as we walk towards the inn.<p>

"Not bad, not bad see that wasn't so tough, and you get some cash to spend on yourself or on one of the ladies" says Seo smiling deviously.

"Yeah maybe one of your sisters would like to go to a movie hmm maybe both of them instead." I smirk as he puts on a face of shock and anger.

He breathes "Hah who the hell would want to date one of them." he says obviously trying to keep me away from them.

Hmph yeah like that ll trick me.

"I don't know double the girls means double the fun" I say as I turn the corner.

Seo's place is to the left from this street while the in is to the right so it was a good time to end the conversation.

"So how was work?" asks Kagari as I enter the inn.

"It was fine honey no need to worry." I state smirking deviously

I hear Uzume and Kazehana giggling in the hallway near the front door.

"W-what's that s-supposed to mean?" Kagari asks with a flushed expression.

"It means you'd look good in a dress."

He grows pale.

The giggling stops.

I may have taken that too far.

"I'm kidding calm down." I state slapping him in the back as I head for the kitchen

"Oh Sahashi your here just in time." says Miya taking food to the dining room.

"Hey Miya, Here." I state holding up most of my earnings.

"My my whats this Sahashi?" she asks eying the money...angerly?

"I feel like a freeloader at least let me give you some money for letting me stay here."

"That didn't go too well" I say rubbing my...everywhere.

Miya refused to take the money so I tried putting it in her pocket while she was eating.

Let me just say that it is VERY hard to find the pockets on a dining swords-woman.

She thought I was a courageously stupid pervert and decided that she would break her wooden spoon, so she went and got herself a wooden sword.

In the end I decided to just throw the wad of money into her room.


End file.
